Warriors: The Fudge Bucket
by Spotty1006
Summary: Sequel to Cinderpaw and Spottedpaw in ThunderClan, Spottedpaw13's official Christmas special of 2009, which is her first. Spottedpaw teaches Firestar all about Christmas and Santa Claws, and to keep her sanity Cinderpaw must help out.


**This was NOT my Christmas story plan, but please don't complain. The real Christmas plan should be up next Christmas, it's actually very long.**

**There are no Spongebob characters, but so many Spongebob references that yes, it's a crossover. Happy Hunting!

* * *

**Spottedpaw padded up to Firestar. "Well, it's that time of year again."

"What time of year?" Firestar growled. "The time of year where we all get sick and have almost no food?"

"Well, yes, but I was thinking of Christmass," Spottedpaw admitted.

"Christmas? What's that?" Brambleclaw asked as he padded up to the two cats.

"You mean you don't know? Christmas is when Santa Claws comes and gives good cats presents to celebrate the birth of the savior, Jesus Christ!" Spottedpaw gasped.

".....What?" Firestar and Brambleclaw gave Spottedpaw a weird look.

"Look, be good and you'll get presents from Santa Claws," Spottedpaw told them. "That's really all you need to know, since you're cats."

"What does being cats have to do with it?" Firestar inquired.

"It's a Twoleg thing," Spottedpaw muttered as she wandered off.

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes. "Natural disaster alert: believe in some fictional character."

* * *

Later, in Firestar's den, Firestar was asking Spottedpaw what kind of gifts Santa Claws gave cats.

"Anything you want, if you're good," Spottedpaw replied cheerfully. "And if you're bad...well, let's not go there, since I'm sure you've been good.

_Flashback:_

_Firestar threw 10 tons of dynamite into WindClan's camp. He laughed evilly as he watched, from a distance, WindClan's camp exploding._

_End Flashback_

Firestar laughed nervously. "Well, how does Santa Claws know what kind of gifts the good cats want?"

"Well, cats all over, well, many places, they write him letters telling him what they want, and he gives it to you."

"Just like a genie!" Graystripe grinned.

"Umm.......yeah...." Spottedpaw licked a paw nervously. "The point is, right Santa Claws a letter if you want anything."

"Okay!" Firestar nodded as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write.

"I don't feel like it..." Graystripe muttered as he left.

Spottedpaw licked a paw nervously. "This might not go well...after all, since when can cats write?"

"Since fans began writing stories!" a voice growled. Spottedpaw flattened her ears and ran in terror.

"Hey, where are you going?" Firestar asked. "It's Christmas Eve! You need to write a letter to Santa Claws if you want a present!"

How did Firestar know that Santa Claws delivered presents on Christmas Eve? The world may never know...

* * *

Cinderpaw entered Firestar's den. "So, how's the letter coming?"

"Done!" Firestar exclaimed. "How does Santa get it?"

"...I'll take it," Cinderpaw replied. "I can send it to Santa Claws. Meanwhile, you need to sleep, because Santa Claws only comes to places with sleeping cats."

Firestar nodded eagerly and immediately fell asleep.

"The things I do to keep my sanity..." Cinderpaw muttered.

* * *

Indeed, Cinderpaw had a plan, which she would only act on to keep her sanity. Because if Firestar didn't get what he wanted, he would take it out on Cinderpaw, claiming that she must have never gotten the letter to Santa Claws.

The plan was simple. Dress as Santa Claws, give Firestar whatever he wanted. Cinderpaw looked at the letter and gasped.

_Dear Santa Claws, I want a present. Not just any present, but a fudge bucket. I want to know what a fudge bucket is. Sincerely, Firestar_

Cinderpaw gasped once more in terror. She didn't know what a fudge bucket was either.

"Well," Cinderpaw muttered. "I have a fifty-fifty shot. It's either a bucket made out of fudge, or a bucket full of fudge. I'll go with....aha! Yes, perfect!"

Cinderpaw grinned an evil grin, for no one could break her argument that this truly was a fudge bucket."

* * *

"Hey, you didn't offer to me to write a letter to Santa Claws!" Bumblepaw complained.

"Shhhhh!" Spottedpaw hissed. "Be quiet. You're not supposed to be born yet."

"Ah, man!"

* * *

Cinderpaw dressed in a green suit and bought a 'fudge bucket'. Then she ran to ThunderClan's camp and set the fudge bucket next to Firestar.

Firestar woke up. "Santa Claws!"

"Ho, ho, ho!" Cinderpaw whispered. "I must go now. Thank for being a good cat this year, Firestar."

"What's a year?" Firestar asked.

"12 moons. Goodbye!" Cinderpaw responded as she left Firestar's den. She pulled off the outfit as soon as Firestar wouldn't have been able to see her. "I'm glad that's over."

Suddenly, a note dropped in front of Cinderpaw. She picked it up and read it.

_Cinderpaw, thanks for helping me out. I didn't have enough time to get a fudge bucket. Thank Spottedpaw for me as well! -Santa Claws_

Cinderpaw looked at the camp entrance to see an orange cat dressed in a green suit wink at her before leaving. Cinderpaw did the first thing that came to mind and fainted.

* * *

**Here you go! The Warriors-Spongebob crossover, and the sequel to Cinderpaw and Spottedpaw in ThunderClan!**

**Ho ho ho! By the way, read the wonderful bold print at the top of my profile.**

**"~Spottedpaw13~"**

**P.S. Cinderpaw rules you.  
**


End file.
